


Я иду к Таш

by Miriamel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Religious Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel





	Я иду к Таш

Эмет вместе с нарнийцами в упоении мчался по чудесной земле, захваченный общим восторгом. Он прошел через золотые ворота, которые открыл Рипичип, и лицезрел первых короля и королеву Нарнии. Он радовался смеху, объятиям и расспросам, но сам не мог найти ни одного знакомого лица. Гордый тархистанец шествовал с прямой спиной, высоко подняв голову, и с любопытством осматривал все вокруг, хотя сердце его просило одного.

И Лев появился. Он не смотрел на Эмета, потому что суда ждал глупый ослик, а после вниманием Аслана завладели дети из другого мира.

Мудрец ждал бы, сколько потребуется, но Эмет вернулся к Котелковому Озеру, поскольку никогда не отличался терпением. Он закинул руки за голову и улегся на траве, любуясь высоким небом и парящими птицами. Аслан велел двигаться выше и дальше и пообещал, что они увидятся. Однако мимолетного видения оказалось недостаточно. Оставалось множество вопросов... на которые можно было ответить одним взглядом. Но его не было, и Эмет искал ответы сам.

Его снедало беспокойство. Он чувствовал, что чудовищно не прав в своем роптании — после того как ему была дарована величайшая милость. Но даже зная, сколь преступна его гордыня, он продолжал лежать на берегу, а в сердце его таилась обида.

Трудно сказать, сколько времени провел Эмет в раздумьях, когда вдали послышались голоса.

— …благородство поражает, но неужели ты думаешь, что для этих несчастных еще можно что-то сделать?

— Я не уверен, Алмаз, но как могу я быть спокоен, пока не сделано все от меня зависящее? Это мой народ, и я как последний король Нарнии не могу бросить своих подданных.

Эмет приподнялся на локте и увидел, как единорог покачал головой.

— Подданных? Воистину, нет человека более великодушного, чем ты.

Тириан и Алмаз заметили Эмета. Человек улыбнулся и приветливо кивнул, а единорог отсалютовал рогом. Сочтя это за приглашение, Эмет поднялся, поклонился и зашагал им навстречу.

— Простите, что отрываю вас от беседы, благородные сеньоры.

— Никоим образом, благородный друг. Мы с Алмазом отправляемся к Двери, чтобы выяснить судьбу одиннадцати несчастных гномов.

Единорог заметил недоуменное лицо Эмета и лукаво прищурился:

— Вы были столь поглощены поиском богини Таш, что обратили мало внимания на окружающее.

И без того смуглое лицо потемнело еще больше:

— Сударь, я был бы чрезвычайно признателен, если бы вы не напоминали о том, что осталось в прошлом.

На его плечо легла рука Тириана, теплая и тяжелая:

— Не надо бояться прошлого. Ты в стране Аслана, — это ли не доказательство тому, что ты — его сын? Не стоит волноваться о том, что не имеет никакого значения.

Голос Тириана был светел и глубок, глаза смотрели ясно и внимательно, улыбался он тепло и ободряюще. В ответ Эмет завороженно кивнул, хотя и не был убежден до конца. Казалось, король заметил его сомнения, потому что еще с мгновение старался что-то высмотреть в глубине души Эмета, — но потом сжал плечо, повернулся и пригласил нового друга следовать вместе с ними.

Дверь по-прежнему стояла на месте. Сосульки, образовавшиеся после гибели старой Нарнии, растаяли, и теперь древесину овивали первые побеги плюща. Никто бы не удивился, если бы спустя некоторое время дверь невозможно было бы узнать под зеленым покровом.

— Где же они? Друг Алмаз, твои глаза зорче моих — не видишь ли ты гномов?

Единорог встал на дыбы, чтобы осмотреться, и, опустившись, затрусил к небольшой группе деревьев, увешанных темно-красными плодами.

— Они вышли за пределы своего хлева! — порадовался он. — Ты оказался прав. Они смогли поверить, они тоже в стране Аслана!

— Здравствуйте, друзья, — обратился Тириан к группе гномов, которые отдыхали под кронами. — Между нами было много недоразумений, но, тем не менее, я рад, что вы смогли переступить через свой страх.

— Конечно, смогли, — проворчал один из гномов. — Что же нам, до скончания веков сидеть в вонючем хлеву?

— Ха, — Тириан издал смешок, хотя Эмет не поручился бы, что ему так уж весело. Ему и самому не слишком понравился гномий тон. — Сказал резко, хоть и правду!

Гномы тем временем сбились в кучку и склонили друг к другу головы, не сводя настороженных глаз с потревоживших их путников.

— А что вам, господа хорошие, от нас надо?

— Теперь-то вы в чем меня подозреваете? — нахмурился Тириан.

— Известно в чем! Мы-то знаем, для чего нужны вам. Хотите переманить на свою сторону. Но уж это дудки! Гномы — для гномов!

— Алмаз, скажите, что я ослышался.

— Нет, сир, мне тяжело говорить об этом, но ваши уши вас не обманывают.

— Я не могу это так оставить, — он повернулся к гномам: — Расскажите, как вы выбрались из хлева?

— А чего там выбираться? Какой-то идиот, строивший эту развалюху, не потрудился сделать свое дело как следует. Утром мы увидели, как свет пробивается через огроменную дырку в углу. Ну, мы через нее и повылезали. А чего было не вылезти? Теперь пошли-ка мы отсюда, подальше от ваших войнушек. А вам, судари, я выслеживать нас не советую. Нечего кому ни попадя лезть в дела гномов!

— Да что вы говорите, глупцы, неужели полагаете, что ваши дела интересуют кого-либо, кроме вас? Пойдемте отсюда, сир, у меня нет сил смотреть на этих неблагодарных...

— Тише, Алмаз, тише, что подумает о тебе наш новый друг?

— Я негодую и ничуть этого не стыжусь! Ох, если бы мы не находились в стране Аслана...

— Да, мой друг, да. Пойдем, — Тириан положил руку на белоснежную холку и повел единорога прочь. — Простите, сударь, что по моей вине вы стали свидетелем столь неприглядного зрелища, — обратился Тириан к Эмету. — Я надеялся, что смогу помочь этим несчастным, но Аслан наказал меня за излишнюю самонадеянность.

— По сравнению с удовольствием находиться в вашем обществе маленький эпизод с гномами кажется незначительным. Я не жалею, что разделил с вами эту печаль.

— Но вы доставите мне удовольствие, если разделите со мной и радость. Я встретил вас на берегу озера, где вы наслаждались одиночеством. Тем не менее, я буду столь самонадеянным, что приглашу вас на пир.

— На пир? — сердце Эмета застучало быстрее, преисполненное надеждой, которая оправдалась со следующими словами Тириана.

— Да. Сам Аслан почтит его своим присутствием. Вы ведь не откажетесь от приглашения?

— Нет, — Эмет улыбался. Вот встреча, о которой говорил Великий Лев.

— Мне приятно видеть вас в добром расположении духа. В стране Аслана все должны радоваться, но когда я увидел вас у Котелкового Озера, мне показалось, что чело ваше омрачено раздумьями.

— Вы правы, сударь, так оно и было. Но ваши слова развеяли печаль, и я желаю, чтобы и вашу печаль постигла та же участь. Позвольте обратиться к с советом: дайте гномам то, что они так желают, предоставьте их самим себе. Гномы для гномов!

Алмаз и Тириан рассмеялись и больше не вспоминали о созданиях, убоявшихся высшего счастья, какое только доступно живому существу.

Два человека и единорог неторопливо двигались в сторону тронов Франциска и Елены. Они любовались окружающей их красотой, вдыхали аромат, носящийся в воздухе, и предавались беседе.

— Но что делают эти неверующие в царстве Аслана? — недоумевал Алмаз. — Разве не должен был он оставить их вместе с созданиями, которые ненавидели и боялись его?

— Аслан милостив, — покачал головой Эмет. — Он пощадил меня и оставил в своей стране, хотя я всю жизнь почитал Таш и искал ее до самого мгновения смерти и даже после. Он не бросит свое создание до тех пор, пока есть малейшее надежда на его спасение.

— Ты мудр, — с восхищением смотрел на собеседника Тириан. — За несколько мгновений ты познал больше, чем я за всю мою жизнь.

Эмет купался в нежности, которую дарил ему взгляд нарнийского короля.

По мере того, как путники приближались к месту празднества, вокруг стало появляться все больше людей, говорящих животных и волшебных созданий. Большинство — те, которые умерли давно и не знали последнего короля, — скользили по трем фигурам добродушным взглядом и поворачивались к своим друзьям. Только те, кто погиб в последней битве или был судим Асланом у Двери, узнавали короля и Алмаза. Они кланялись, махали руками и лапами, выкрикивали приветствия или заговаривали. Многие шли следом, глазея на Тириана, словно на диковинку, но не решали приблизиться. Вскоре за королем образовался пестрый шлейф, свита, которая хоть и была преисполнена благоговения, но выражала это отнюдь не почтительной тишиной. За гамом невозможно стало продолжать беседу, и Эмету только и оставалось, что следовать по левую руку от Тириана.

У ворот гостей встречала группа тонких дриад. Они улыбались каждому гостю и протягивали венки из ясеня. Эмет и Тириан надели их на голову, а Алмаз потянулся вперед, чтобы получить новое украшение на шею. Старушке-дриаде с гнездом зяблика над левым ухом пришлось повозиться, прежде чем она справилась с этой нелегкой задачей — сами посудите, как мешался рог. Наконец, единорог поблагодарил ее и обратился к Тириану:

— Окажи услугу, сними золотую цепочку у меня с шеи. В старой Нарнии она казалась нарядным украшением, здесь же я чувствую себя неловко, будто надел ошейник.

— Алмаз, дружище, — у короля не оказалось слов для ответа, он молча расстегнул мертвый металл и отбросил его подальше.

Гости расступались перед вновь прибывшими, и перед последним королем образовался проход, ведущий к Франциску и Елене. Они не сидели на богато украшенных тронах, но стояли перед ними, держа в руках серебряные кубки. Между сидениями возвышался единственный флаг с изображением алого льва. По правую руку от тронов стояла вереница их потомков — линия, прерванная появлением Белой колдуньи. Прямо за троном располагались Питер, Эдмунд и Люси, а по левую сторону от них начиналась новая династия, тельмаринцев, от Каспиана Первого и до Эрлиана. Последний улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Тогда Тириан потрепал Алмаза по гриве, кивнул Эмету и занялся законное место.

Все были в сборе, и Франциск Первый заговорил.

Хотелось бы сказать, что по одному движению руки воцарилась торжественная тишина, но в таком случае пришлось бы погрешить против истины. Кто-то просто не заметил этого жеста, кто-то стремился закончить высказывать свое мнение о наряде королевы или оружии короля, кто-то из детей или детенышей визжал от восхищения. То, что происходило сейчас в Нарнии истинной, ни в коей мере нельзя было уподобить чопорному собранию, которые так часто подменяют праздники нам.

Не стал Франциск и утомлять гостей торжественными речами. Он улыбнулся и поднял кубок. В тот же миг Эмет с изумлением обнаружили, что держит точно такой же. Он разглядел на нем чеканку, изображающую вставшего на дыбы льва. Все подняли кубки, радостно закричали и выпили вино, красное, как лев на флаге.

Не успели гости утереть губы, как над толпой пронеслась новая ликующая волна: это появился Аслан. Он неторопливо шагал сквозь ряды гостей — той же дорогой, по которой двигался Эмет с Тирианом и Алмазом. Аслан остановился у тронов, тряхнул гривой и улегся у ног Франциска и Елены. В тот же миг появились ломящиеся столы, и роскошному угощению отдали должное.

Эмет тоже ел, пил и учтиво беседовал с ближайшими соседями. Но, как ни старался, не мог побороть печаль: он успел понять, что страстно ожидаемая встреча со Львом состоится не сейчас. Напрасно повторял он себе раз за разом, что каждое создание вокруг, от великана до белки, не меньше него желает видеть и говорить с Асланом, напрасно пытался умерить свою гордыню: все равно горечь и обида постепенно вытесняли остальные чувства.

— Еще вина благородному сеньору? — улыбнулся сатир с усыпанными бабочками рожками.

— Да.

Эмет подставил кубок под широкую рубиновую струю.

Стемнело. Звезды, еще более близкие, чем в старой Нарнии, светили так ярко, что можно было обойтись и без фонариков. Но они тоже были — разноцветные, бумажные, развешанные на ветвях. Время от времени говорящие птицы подхватывали их в клювы и летали над поляной, так что огоньки выписывали в воздухе узоры. Игривые свирели фавнов и сатиров сменялись торжественными и грозными барабанами гномов, а затем протяжным хором наяд. Короли и королевы больше не стояли вместе. Они растворились среди остальных гостей, и теперь только Аслан все так же лежал у тронов, наблюдая за происходящим и радуясь.

В голове Эмета слегка шумело. С помощью вина ему удалось разогнать тоску, и теперь он заразился общим весельем, буйным и ликующим. Осушив очередной кубок, он поднялся на ноги, оставив двух лисиц и коршуна в обществе друг друга, и стал пробираться сквозь празднующих, высматривая белого единорога. Наконец он нашел его, но с ним были всего лишь Джил и Юстес. Они узнали Эмета и обрадовались встрече, но у того не было сил поддерживать отвлеченный разговор: его снедало нетерпение, жгло, не давало насладиться праздником. Надо было поведать о своих горестях… но Тириана не было с Алмазом, и Эмет поспешно распрощался с друзьями, заслужив недоуменные взгляды.

Но ему было все равно. Смолкла длинная печальная баллада, несколько мгновений над жителями Нарнии царила тишина. А потом вступила новая, не звучавшая на пиру прежде мелодия. Вперед выступил Вакх со своей диковатой свитой. Бешеный ритм вошел в унисон со стучащим сердцем Эмета, менады подхватили его и закружили в неистовом вихре. На несколько бесконечно длящихся минут он забыл обо всем и растворился в движении… до тех пор, пока не заметил среди полуобнаженных пышнотелых женщин человека, которого искал.

Светлые локоны то падали на лицо, то обнажали вспотевший лоб, глаза сияли радостью и весельем, то и дело Тириан откидывал голову, обнажая шею. Его взяли в круг несколько вакханок. Смеясь, они тянули к нему руки, а он обнимал за талию то одну, то другую, ни одной не уделяя внимания больше, чем ее подругам. Полуприкрыв глаза, он кружился под громоподобную музыку, не замечая, казалось, ничего вокруг. Эмет не сводил с него глаз, увлекся и не заметил, как сам втянулся в дикую пляску.

Он танцевал, но растущее беспокойство не хотело отступать. Напротив, чем быстрее он двигался, тем больше охватывала его паника, казалось, он летит к пропасти и не может — не хочет? — остановиться. По лицу Тириана скользили красные и синие отблески фонариков, к музыке прибавился восторженный хор менад. С каждым шагом расстояние до короля уменьшалось. Наконец, тот заметил Эмета и улыбнулся, скользнул по нему мимолётным взглядом и тут же переключил внимание на других танцующих. Их разделяла танцующая женщина, крепко сбитая, с кудрявыми черными волосами. Она схватила Эмета за руки, закружила и через мгновение растворилась среди остальных танцорок, оставив его напротив Тириана.

Вино и танец сыграли с Эметом злую шутку: повело голову, он пошатнулся и едва не задел одну из вакханок. Он был не настолько пьян, чтобы не справиться со своим телом, но Тириан этого не знал. Привычки отпрыска королевского рода, а также благородное воспитание были слишком сильны, чтобы он остался в стороне, когда даме — пусть и одетой в шкуру леопарда — угрожало хоть малейшее неудобство. В тот же миг он оказался рядом с Эметом и подхватил его за плечи железной рукой.

Эмет вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Тириан улыбался. Из-за танца грудь его часто вздымалась, а зрачки были расширены так, что не сразу можно было заметить синюю радужку.

Бормоча себе под нос что-то невнятное, Эмет высвободился из его объятий. Он долго пробирался сквозь ряды гостей, так долго, что ему стало казаться, будто он ходит кругами и никогда не выберется из шумной душной толпы.

Ворота показались, когда он готов был закричать в голос. Он выбежал за ограду и устремился прочь, подальше от отголосков музыки и мерцающих огней.

Теперь он понял, почему Аслан не хотел говорить с ним.

О, милость Льва была безграничной. Вместо того чтобы наказать, чтобы вышвырнуть наглеца вон, он всего лишь не дарил его своим вниманием. Со стоном Эмет опустился на землю и спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях. Не достоин, он оказался недостоин страны Аслана. Не зря он чувствовал себя чужим, не зря не мог смотреть на коренных нарнийцев как на братьев. Разве брат он им — чужеземец, возжелавший мужчину, оскорбивший грязным взглядом нарнийского короля?

Эмет опустил голову и побрел прочь. Дороги он не разбирал, погрязший в самобичевании, но если бы огляделся, то понял, что возвращается туда, где все началось: к Двери.

Там его ждали. Он застыл на опушке, пораженный золотым сиянием впереди и не смеющий взглянуть прямо. Казалось, прошли столетия, прежде чем он набрался решимости и обратил взор на Льва.

Тот молча стоял у Двери, неподвижный, с гордо поднятой головой, не сводящий внимательного взгляда с Эмета. Тот выпрямился и шагнул вперед, раз, потом еще. Он больше не надеялся, потому что не заслуживал прощения. Но все же кое-что ему оставалось: он мог принять свою участь достойно.

Вот он уже стоит прямо перед Асланом, готовый ко всему и только недоумевающий, отчего тот медлит. Янтарные глаза Льва замерли в неподвижности, только в глубине зрачков сверкали золотистые искорки. До тех пор, пока перед обреченным Эметом они не начали меняться.

Сперва потухло золото, потом янтарь сменился серым пеплом. Широкие зрачки сузились, превратились в холодные бездны, брови нависли над глазами, грива обернулась перьями, лев тяжело поднялся на задние лапы, передние обернулись четырьмя руками.

Таш разинула клюв в беззвучном смехе.

 

***

Эмет пришел в себя на берегу реки. Как ни старался он вспомнить произошедшее после явления Таш, в памяти не всплывало ничего, кроме бегства в ужасе.

Небо затянулось низкими тучами, от воды веяло затхлостью. Трава пожухла и клочьями сползала с серых камней. Это место не походило более на царство Аслана.

Как странно. Теперь, придя в себя, он думал, что Лев должен был наброситься и растерзать его, что он потеряет разум, словно одно из бедных животных, не нашедших сил полюбить Аслана и пройти через Дверь. Действительность же оказалась во сто крат хуже: Эмет находился в здравом уме, помнил истинную Нарнию… и для чего? Чтобы оказаться в стране, которая является ее ужасной копией?

Потому что место, в котором он очутился, действительно было Нарнией. Он узнал горы, реки и звезды. Только Кэр-Паравела, который он пытался отыскать на востоке для того, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей догадке, не было; вместо него на полуострове чернели уродливые развалины — все, что осталось от былого величия. Да, насколько старая Нарния отличалась от истинной — настолько и страна Таш отличалась от Нарнии, которая погибла несколько дней-веков назад.

Эмет усмехнулся: все-таки сбылась его заветная мечта, сбылась тут же после того, как он отказался от нее. Он видел Таш, он отдан Таш.

Надо было что-то делать. В горе Эмет поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь, когда увидел вдали идущего к нему человека.

Первое живое существо, которое он встретил после того, как лицезрел Таш. Эмет поспешил навстречу, но быстро понял, что человек этот столь же несчастен, как и он сам, и вряд ли они смогут утешить печаль друг друга. Но все же он остановился, дожидаясь другого грешника, чтобы поприветствовать его.

Это был не грешник. Эмет застыл, в ужасе смотря на Тириана, — безмятежного, довольного, с сияющими глазами и растрепанными волосами, словно танец у вакханок окончился только что, а не вечность назад.

Неужели он не видит, куда попал? Неужели перед его взором до сих пор стоит праздник и он не замечает окружающего?

И с новым вздохом: почему он здесь? Такой светлый, такой прекрасный — что же могло случиться, что Тириан попал в...

И понимание.

Эмет развернулся и побежал. Сегодня он, доблестный воин Тархистана, бегал снова и снова, от одного кошмара к другому, и когда казалось, что все окончилось, что настало время остановиться, отдышаться и предаться скорби, — как снова случалось страшное и приходилось мчаться прочь в жалкой пародии на такую недавнюю гонку с криками «Выше и дальше!»

— Что с тобой? — раздался крик сзади. — Эй! Остановись!

Только внезапная мысль о том, что Тириан растерян в землях Таш и нуждается в помощи, заставила Эмета подчиниться.

— Что случилось, друг мой? Я искал тебя среди гостей, но мне сказали, что ты убежал сюда, к Двери. Это оказалось правдой, и я не понимаю. Что случилось?

Больно и сладко было смотреть на короля, обеспокоенного его судьбой. Эмет потупил взор, не решаясь ни объясниться, ни спросить самому. Потому что равно страшно было и признаться в преступных желаниях, и ждать вопроса Тириана — после того, как он поймет наконец, что страна Аслана осталась в прошлом и теперь их удел — скитание по бесплодным землям.

Невыносимо представить, как исказится гневом лицо короля, когда тот поймет, благодаря кому оказался здесь.

— Молчишь? — Тириан обнял его за плечи и повел куда-то. — Пойдем. Я не буду донимать тебя расспросами. Но и оставить в таком состоянии не могу. Я знаю одно местечко, где ты сможешь прийти в себя. И, — тут он лукаво подмигнул, — если я правильно понял, что творится с этим миром, у меня найдется для тебя кое-что приятное.

Уверенно двигался Тириан по лесу из мертвых деревьев. Его не смущали ни истлевшие корни, ни ломкие сучья. Спустя некоторое время путники очутились на небольшой прогалине. Казалось, что сверху дохнул пламенем огромный дракон: среди деревьев был словно выжжен круг. В центре его стояла полуразрушенная башня.

— Вот она, красавица! Надо же, я и не думал, что...

Но Тириан был слишком занят, чтобы продолжить: он склонился к двери из полусгнивших досок и притронулся к замку. Тот скрипнул и отвалился, стоило дернуть посильнее.

— Заходи, тебе необходимо выпить вина и лечь спать.

Внутри пахло плесенью.

— Пока устраивайся, — король бросил Эмету кучу тряпья, — а я посмотрю, чем смогу тебя порадовать.

Не думая ослушаться, Эмет нашел наименее сырой угол и сбросил туда тряпки. Ждал он недолго; всего через несколько минут вновь появился Тириан. Он протянул гостю кособокую глиняную кружку. Принимая ее, Эмет постарался не прикоснуться к унизанным кольцами пальцам. На них до сих пор рыжели пятна ржавчины от прикосновения к замку, и король почему-то не пытался их стереть.

— Ты до сих пор не произнес ни слова. Если я кажусь назойливым, скажи!

Эмет покачал головой.

— Ты не назойлив, нет. Но... с тех пор, как я попал в это ужасное место, я не в состоянии думать ни о чем ином.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — голос Тириана стал жестким. — Мне показалось, или ты только что назвал эту прекраснейшую страну, страну Аслана — ужасным местом?

— Аслана? — засмеялся Эмет. — Право слово, у тебя короткая память, коли ты можешь так говорить. Страна Аслана... я помню ее. И ты тоже должен ее помнить, не мог забыть. Прошло так мало времени... но и спустя тысячу тысяч лет все равно я не смог бы забыть ни прекрасного неба, ни лесов и долов... ни Аслана, — совсем тихо добавил Эмет, опустив голову.

— Ты пугаешь меня, — Тириан приложил руку ко лбу Эмета. — Уж не заболел ли ты? Но нет, здесь не может быть болезней, здесь не может быть горя и зла... кроме того, что мы принесли в себе.

Эмет слушал, глядя в кружку. Она была до середины налита бурым пойлом, вонь от которого тяжело осела по комнате.

Да. Кроме того, что мы принесли в себе.

— Выйдем наружу! Что ты видишь?

Эмет невесело усмехнулся, обведя взглядом сухой лес. Тириан сошел с ума или насмехается над ним?

— Это Нарния, такая же, как та, в которую я приехал со своей родины, и такая же, как та, в которой я искал Таш и нашел Аслана. Я видел Котелковое Озеро, Кэр-Паравел и Дверь. Я узнал их, хотя там, где в Нарнии Аслана царит жизнь, здесь веет смертью.

— Что ты... Эмет, с тобой творится что-то неладное.

Но тот молчал, осененный догадкой: Таш коварна; она придумала ужасное наказание для ужасного преступника: оставила Эмета среди детей Аслана, однако изменила страну, его окружающую. Тархистанец издал стон. Возможно ли было придумать наказание более жестокое?

Тириан слушал и верил, но не хотел понимать. Успокаивающие слова, похлопывания по плечам — словно он обращался к разволновавшейся лошади — и улыбки не помогали. Видя, что усилия не имеют результата, Тириан, не зная, что еще придумать, уложил Эмета спать в своей башне, предположив, что утром все изменится.

Но и на заре мир оставался тем же. Эмет уставился в затянутый паутиной потолок, слушал дыхание спящего Тириана и думал, сколько времени потребуется тому, чтобы сдаться и вернуться к друзьям. Чтобы прервать мысли о конечности единственного, что могло доставить радость в этом мире, не оставалось ничего другого, как подняться и тихо выйти на поляну.

Меж деревьев темнела Таш. Эмет застыл на пороге, не сводя с нее глаз и ожидая, что она подойдет и раздавит его ужасным клювом. Но она не двигалась, только смотрела неподвижно, словно на добычу, словно стервятник, ожидающий, когда падет антилопа, чтобы ее можно было съесть.

Таш ушла не оборачиваясь, и Эмет ни слова не сказал Тириану.

— Тебе плохо, я вижу это и не хочу сделать своими расспросами еще хуже, — Тириан стряхнул крошки с подбородка и осушил то, что назвал кубком вина и что Эмет видел такой же глиняной кружкой, как у себя в руках. — Но я не смогу помочь, если не буду знать, что происходит. С этим ты согласен?

— Ты не сможешь помочь мне, если будешь знать, и равно не сможешь в противоположном случае. Прошу, не терзай меня.

— Ну нет, — нахмурился Тириан. — Не дело благородному воителю смириться и погрязть в скорби, не пытаясь никак помочь себе. Ты полон доблести — так почему сейчас ты опускаешь руки?

Эмет усмехнулся и покачал головой: напоминание о том, как должен вести себя воин, пришлось ко времени и окончательно укрепило в решении остаться со своей бедой наедине.

Он давно закончил трапезу, после которой во рту до сих пор оставался вкус пепла, но продолжал крутить в руках прибор. Это позволяло не сводить с него глаз и не смотреть куда-нибудь еще.

А в самом деле, можно ли ему как-то помочь? Нет, не рассказав Тириану правду — а другим способом? Вытравить из сердца греховную тягу — примет ли Аслан обратно? Или единожды оступившемуся не место среди чистых детей Аслана?

Когда Эмет проснулся следующим утром, Тириана рядом не было. Не оказалось его и в смежном помещении, где хранилось то, что осталось от оружия, ни вокруг башни.

На том же месте, что и вчера, ждала Таш. Он понял это вдруг, без рассуждений: она не наблюдала за ним, не проверяла. Ждала его.

Эмет повернулся к башне и отправился завтракать.

Накануне юноша так отдался мыслям, что не заметил, откуда Тириан брал пищу. Поэтому ему пришлось довольно долго рыскать в поисках плесневелых сухарей, что вышло очень кстати, поскольку позволило отвлечься. Закончив трапезу, Эмет выпил воды и сполоснул кружку в ручье, который протекал неподалеку. Затем он сел на пороге и прикрыл глаза.

Очнулся он, заслышав топот ног с той стороны, в которой исчезла Таш. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза: это возвращался Тириан — с раскрасневшимся расстроенным лицом и взлохмаченными волосами.

— Я говорил с Асланом, — он опустился рядом с Эметом. — Сегодня утром я проснулся раньше тебя и вышел насладиться рассветом. Солнце еще не взошло, но я удостоился зрелища еще более прекрасного: Лев стоял меж деревьев и смотрел куда-то мимо меня. Я осмелился подойти к нему и заговорить, и он отвечал, хоть мне и показалось, что совсем не я занимаю его мысли. Я спрашивал о тебе, молил ответить, поделиться хоть чем-то, что сможет тебе помочь, но в ответ он только проговорил, что не станет говорить со мной о тебе, — Тириан провел рукой по волосам, еще больше их запутывая.

— Ты спрашивал обо мне?

— Да, да, Аслан дал мне понять, что я не должен был так поступать, что меня не касается происходящее с тобой, что только ты можешь рассказать о себе... однако я до сих пор не знаю, как помочь, и это бессилие ужасно. Но он сказал мне... — но Тириан замолчал, и Эмет понял, что тот не хочет раскрывать ему свою тайну.

— Ты говорил с Асланом. Если бы я еще хоть раз...

Тириан сжал губы.

— Я найду способ тебя вернуть.

И тут Эмет понял, что должен делать.

Было страшно. Какие бы грехи ни разрушали его душу, трусом молодой тархистанец никогда не был. Однако сейчас дело заключалось не в простой храбрости, которую можно проявить на поле боя или на охоте. Смотря каждое утро в глаза Таш и гадая, чего она ждет, Эмет забывал о вчерашней решимости сегодня же уйти подальше от Тириана. В другое время Эмет презирал бы себя за малодушие... но у него было и так слишком много причин себя презирать.

На седьмой день он дал клятву, глядя в щели зрачков, что не позволит себе погубить Тириана. Он замер на пороге всего на один миг перед тем, как шагнуть внутрь.

— Страна Аслана столь прекрасна, что мне не требуется костер для приготовления чудесного завтрака, он и без того... что с тобой, друг мой?

Свет, падающий сквозь пыльное стекло, освещал скулы, нос и лоб Тириана, в то время как остальная часть лица находилась в глубокой тени. Волосы он успел пригладить после сна, и они лежали ровными прядями.

— Я оказался недостойным находиться в стране Аслана. Я грешен мыслями, и мое место — рядом с Таш.

— Нет, постой, — нахмурился Тириан и помотал головой. — Не ты ли рассказывал, как отправился искать Таш, встретил Аслана и приготовился к смерти. Но сердцем ты принадлежал ему, и он принял тебя к себе!

— Все так и было. Я совершил ужасное уже после этого.

Тириан облегченно улыбнулся, будто бы ему наконец удалось разобраться в происходящем.

— Этого не может быть. Ты же сам слышал, что сказал верховный король Питер: мы попали в страну, где все разрешено. Те, кто попал сюда, не могут испытывать неугодных Аслану желаний.

— Да, — согласился Эмет. — Поэтому мне и не место среди достойных детей Нарнии. И тебе больше не следует быть рядом со мной. Я верю в твою чистоту, верю, что ты как никто достоин здесь находиться, но прошу тебя, уходи. Я слишком боюсь, что пока ты рядом, я могу увлечь тебя за собой, в царство Таш.

— Да что же это такое! Ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь...

Тириан вскочил, прошелся из угла в угол и снова сел. Он напряженно думал, и Эмету не хотелось его прерывать. Он все еще надеялся, что сказанного окажется достаточно.

— Вот что, — приняв решение, Тириан встал — на этот раз спокойно, без суеты, — подошел к Эмету и положил тому руку на плечо. — Тебе придется все-таки рассказать мне, что же такое ты успел здесь натворить.

Как ни вглядывался Эмет в голубые глаза, он не сумел разглядеть в них ни опасения, ни отторжения. До сих пор Тириан не верил, что тархистанец, которого он впервые увидел за несколько часов до смерти, действительно мог сделать что-то, стоящее такого страшного наказания. Да, последний король Нарнии был искренним, хорошим человеком, верящим в лучшее, к тому же таким молодым... но Эмет был даже моложе, и не было в нем этой наивной уверенности! Наверное, дело было в воспитании, в том, что из Тириана не слишком умело растили наследника престола: обучить искусству войны обучили, а вот познакомить с людьми, с тем, какими ужасными созданиями они бывают, — это-то и забыли, как будто не это самое главное качество правителя — умение разбираться в людях. Как будто растившие его знали, что Тириану так и не придется воспользоваться этим умением.

Эмет стиснул челюсти, постарался придать лицу твердость и бесстрастность, а говорить холодно:

— Я уже имел честь сообщить вам, что это был не поступок, а мысли.

Недоверчивый смех Тириана перенести было невозможно, и в ответ на его очередное «да что это такое может быть» Эмет бросился навстречу, притянул голову к себе, поцеловал и так же порывисто отпустил.

Вслед за этим не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выбежать наружу.

В темном лесу белело неясное пятно, постепенно становившееся ближе и больше и вскоре обернувшееся единорогом, шедшим по правую руку от девы в длинном жемчужном платье. Первым побуждением было умчаться прочь, пока его не заметили, но через мгновение Эмет узнал Джил и Алмаза, которые тоже заметили его и поспешили навстречу.

— Привет! Как поживаешь?

— Приветствую тебя, благородный тархистанский друг.

Эмет взлохматил волосы; если бы ему удалось посмотреть на себя со стороны, то он отметил бы сходство с жестом Тириана.

— И вам добрый день, господа.

— Мы и не думали увидеть тебя здесь, тем более что ты куда-то подевался, — Джил говорила с непосредственностью, которая была так непохожа на учтивость речей благородных рыцарей Нарнии или воинов Тархистана. — Вообще мы искали короля Тириана. Он тоже куда-то запропастился. Ну, сначала мы и не заметили, тут так много всего, за всеми не уследишь. Но сегодня к нам пришел Алмаз и сказал, что Тириан исчез вскоре после праздника. Конечно, мы все понимаем, что здесь с ним вряд ли может случиться что-то... ну, понимаешь, тут нет никакой опасности. Но все-таки мы решили его поискать.

— Леди была столь любезна, что предложила свое общество.

До того, как с губ Эмета успели сорваться слова, сообщающие, что поискам подошел конец, как Джил и Алмаз посмотрели за его спину и поспешили к башне.

— Друг Алмаз! Леди Джил!

Эмету даже издалека было приятно наблюдать за тем, как радуются встрече соскучившиеся друзья. Пока сам стоял в отдалении, на время он забыл о себе. Ни горечи, ни зависти, что ему больше нет места рядом с ними. Ни страха, что вот-вот Тириан шепнет несколько слов, они повернутся к Эмету, смерят коротким взглядом и молча уйдут в башню.

— Пойдем, я устрою вам королевское угощение. Эмет, где же ты? Не мешкай.

Если бы история сложилась иначе и последнему королю Нарнии удалось бы дольше пробыть на престоле, если бы у него были потомки, запомнившие его имя и слагающие о нем песни, — они непременно называли бы его Тирианом Гостеприимным. Так думал Эмет, наблюдая за тем, как на свет появляются новые приборы и кушанья. Он прислушивался к непринужденной беседе и старался запомнить, что из протухших сухарей для остальных является «чудесным, словно только из печи жарким», а что «воздушным зефиром».

Люди уселись на крыльце, единорог улегся рядом и неторопливо объедал колючий куст.

Эмету не хотелось попадать в центр внимания, но Тириан, даже не спросив, уже рассказывал гостям о его злоключениях. Кое о чем, правда, умолчал.

Эмет испытал облегчение, когда понял, что ни ужасаться, ни сочувственно охать ни Джил, ни Алмаз не собираются. Они отнеслись к произошедшему так, словно Эмет столкнулся с неприятностью, ничуть не более серьезной, чем, например, подхваченная накануне праздника простуда. Джил нахмурилась. Ее взгляд стал отсутствующим, словно она находилась на экзамене и пыталась решить сложную задачу.

— Как жаль, что с нами нет профессора Керка. Мне кажется, это дело для него. Я знакома с ним не так давно, не то, что Пэвенси, но уже узнала кое-что о его привычках, — Джил усмехнулась.

— Леди думает, что логика в данном случае может помочь? — спросил Алмаз.

— Я сама сначала не верила. Но все, что предсказывал профессор, сбылось. Правда, о том, почему, он решил так или иначе, он рассказывал нам только после того, как оказывалось, что он говорил правду. Наверное, он думает, что до этого мы и слушать его не станем.

— Лорд Диггори мудр, — кивнул Тириан. — Однако, надеюсь, мы сможем разобраться и без его помощи. К чему волновать человека. Ты не согласен со мной, Эмет?

Тот смутился:

— Разумеется. Мне неловко уже оттого, что я беспокою всех вас. Это излишне, право же.

— Тсс, — Тириан накрыл его руку своей. — Это не обсуждается.

— Думаю, — серьезно сказал единорог, — мы должны доверить спасение нашего тархистанского друга леди Джил. Хоть в современных... э... школах учат хуже, чем учили в свое время лорда Диггори... Простите?

— Нет, ничего, продолжай, — Джил зажала рот рукой и довольно быстро подавила смех.

— Итак, среди нас, посвященных, только леди Джил посещала школу, поэтому именно она сможет лучше, чем кто-либо еще, найти выход из ситуации.

Эмету трудно было открыться Тириану, однако одной мысли о том, что его постыдную тайну узнает юная дева, было достаточно, чтобы покраснеть. Вот единорогу... но нет. Знать не должен никто. Даже Тириану говорить не следовало. Это было ошибкой, главное — больше не повторять ее.

— Простите, леди, простите, сэр, — Эмет поднялся на ноги. — Могу я переговорить с королем с глазу на глаз? Обещаю не отнимать его надолго.

— Да, подождите нас здесь. Алмаз развлечет тебя беседой.

В молчании они обошли вокруг башни, затем углубились в лес. Негромкий голос единорога постепенно стих вдали.

— Слушаю, — улыбнулся Тириан.

— Леди Джил не стоит копаться в этой истории. И Алмазу, и тебе тоже, но ей — в особенности. Как мог ты рассказать ей обо мне, зная, что доброе сердце не позволит ей остаться в стороне, а острый ум рано или поздно докопается до истины?

Тириан расстроенно потер лоб.

— Я не знаю, что ответить тебе. Но не мог же я солгать? А что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

Эмет не стал отвечать. Не хотелось признаваться, что бежал бы в отвращении.

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться.

И Тириан, непривычно задумчивый, последовал за Эметом.

— ...лучше меня во всем этом разбирается. О, вы уже закончили? — обрадовалась Джил. — Как хотите, но я считаю, что надо посоветоваться с другими.

— А может быть, сам Аслан захочет помочь? — предположил Алмаз.

— Увы, друг, я уже спрашивал его об этом.

— И что же?

— Он сказал, что не станет обсуждать Эмета ни с кем.

— «Я рассказываю каждому только его историю», — понимающе закивала Джил.

Закат встретили в молчании. Впервые за долгое время Эмет ощутил покой. Тревога отступила; он смотрел на картину запустения вокруг, но помнил о том, что находится среди друзей. Он старался не думать о том, как придется расплачиваться за эти мирные минуты, боялся думать о затишье перед бурей.

Последний луч скрылся в болотно-зеленых испарениях, поднимавшихся над больным морем. Единорог поднялся и склонил голову к Джил.

— Пойдем, моя леди?

Она поднялась и положила руку ему на холку. Сделав несколько шагов, Джил обернулась и увидела, что Тириан все так же неподвижен.

— А как же...

— Пойдем, моя леди.

Они скрылись.

Никогда еще Эмету не было так трудно отвести взгляд от земли под ногами, как в те минуты. Он боялся понимать, отчего сердце билось так часто. Боялся думать, почему остался Тириан. И вдвойне боялся связать два вопроса воедино.

— Нам тоже пора.

Эмет сглотнул, кивнул и поднялся. Только растянувшись на дырявом влажном одеяле и почувствовал под спиной ставшие привычными выступы неровной кладки, он смог глубоко вдохнуть.

Напряжение отпустила, и взамен пришла дрожь. Сыграл свою роль и холодный ветер, проникающий сквозь щели в стенах и холодящий влажную кожу.

— Тебе холодно?

— Не настолько, чтобы стоило об этом беспокоиться.

— Ты же южанин, вы привыкли не к такой погоде, — пробормотал Тириан и вернулся с еще одной истлевшей тряпкой, в которой можно было угадать покрывало. — Возьми.

— Благодарю.

Эмет послушно закутался в нее. Ему было неприятно, что он предстал перед Тирианом изнеженным и капризным. Он сел и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Но, знаешь, это мне не поможет.

— Не поможет? Мне развести костер?

— Нет. Дело не в этом. Скажи, что ты принес мне?

— Это покрывало, которое своими руками вышила моя мать, — в его словах послышалась гордость. Он нежно провел рукой по плечу Эмета, покрытому тряпкой. — Она работала над ним, когда я был беззаботным десятилеткой, а Алмаз — маленьким жеребенком. Я сразу полюбил нового друга и временами даже сбегал с занятий, чтобы поиграть с ним в нашем саду. Видишь, как точна матушка: и беседка, и цветы, и плющ на стене, и мы с Алмазом выполнены очень тщательно.

Эмет улыбнулся бы, говори Тириан чуть дольше.

— А из какого она материала?

— Это шерсть лучших овец Орландии. Они растут в таких долинах, куда не могут добраться люди. Пасут их маленькие говорящие собаки, которые лучше нас пробираются по узким пещерам, а стригут овец — гарпии. Не очень-то они жалуют людей, но ремесло ткачей им недоступно, а они любят украшать свои гнезда яркой тканью. Но я все еще не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты рассказываешь так, что я почти увидел эту красоту, — улыбнулся Эмет. — Однако в действительности вижу совсем другое. Помнишь, я рассказывал про мертвый лес и развалины Кэр-Паравела? То же и с остальным. Где все вы видите красоту и величие, мне достаются уродливые и омерзительные остатки былой роскоши.

— Так вот отчего ты мерзнешь... И ветер, наверное?

— Да.

— И что же, вокруг нет ничего, что не пробуждало бы в тебе отвращения?

— Только ты.

Тириан задумался.

— А моя одежда?

Эмет замер: ни на одежду Тириана, ни на платье Джил не распространялось проклятье.

— Нет, она новая и красивая, но я не понимаю...

— И не обязательно.

У Тириана снова не было сомнений, потому что он знал, что должен делать в данный момент. Он легко выскользнул из камзола и закутал в него Эмета.

— Ты не должен...

— Я знаю.

Камзол не успел утратить тепло Тириана, и Эмет плотнее завернулся в шерстяную ткань, стараясь только не выдать себя. Тириан некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом довольно кивнул:

— Теперь я вижу, что тебе тепло. Что же, покойной тебе ночи.

Но стоило Тириану подняться, как сзади послышалось тихое:

— Тебе придется уйти. Ты много сделал для меня, но мое общество небезопасно. Таш жадна, она может забрать и тебя.

— Ты будешь говорить мне, что делать?

— Неужели ты надеешься напугать меня? — с грустной улыбкой спросил Эмет. Он искал слова, способные убедить, но вместо этого дух, ослабленный испытаниями, рисовал перед ним другие картины; если Тириан не сдастся, если он тоже попадет в царство Таш, если ему будет нечего терять...

— Ты устал и замерз. Отдыхай, это будет первая ночь в тепле за долгое время. А утром мы поговорим обо всем еще раз.

Эмет не отвечал. Он уже знал, что разговора утром не будет.

Как только со стороны Тириана раздалось тихое посапывание, Эмет медленно поднялся с пола. Несколько крадущихся шагов, и он оказался на пороге. Сначала он хотел оставить камзол в башне, но потом решил не оскорблять короля отказом принять подарок.

Снаружи бушевала буря. Раздавались дикие завывания, скрипели деревья, и рассмотреть что-либо казалось невозможным. Но Эмет знал, что в мире Аслана царит ясная лунная ночь, и если он не хочет быть пойманным, то следовало не обращать внимания на непогоду и отойти подальше.

Спустя долгое, как показалось, время Эмет вышел на просеку. Светало, и он смог сориентироваться. С содроганием он понял, что двигался в ту сторону, где каждое утро его поджидала Таш — на восток.

— Я пришел! Возьми меня!

Но только свист ветра был ему ответом.

Эмету хотелось достойно встретить свою смерть, он знал, что это последнее, что ему остается. Словно со стороны он увидел себя в последние дни: жалкое, дрожащее от страха существо. Он выпрямился, развернул плечи и продолжил свой путь, который не вел никуда.

Мимо протекал мутный ручей, и Эмет присел на берегу отдохнуть. Расправив полы камзола, он обнаружил, что тот промок, но, хоть Эмет и продирался сквозь чащу, не порвался ни в одном месте... словно до сих пор принадлежал миру, в котором жил Тириан.

Усевшись, Эмет закрыл глаза. Только спустя несколько часов он осознал, где находится, и обнаружил улыбку у себя на лице. Он вспоминал прошедшие дни, заботу Тириана, Алмаза и Джил. Сейчас, когда не надо было волноваться о них и стыдиться, он понял, что никогда не был так счастлив, как в прошедшие дни. Даже боль, которую он испытывал, не могла победить тепла, которым его дарили. Только они — и Аслан — за всю его жизнь. В Тархистане не воспитывают воинов в ласке, а с детства приучают к суровым условиям.

Таш просчиталась. О, Эмету можно было бы причинить куда более жестокие страдания, имея ту власть, которую имела она. Глупое божество, которое не может справиться со своей задачей.

Он решил, что будет жить. Ему нельзя видеться с Тирианом, но ведь в стране Аслана есть столько людей, животных и волшебных созданий. Он сможет, он научится жить рядом с ними так, что они ничего не заподозрят. Это не будет обманом: если они начнут расспрашивать, он расскажет им правду, не всю, а столько, сколько сочтет нужным. Он больше не будет прятаться, боясь показаться кому-либо на глаза. Потому что какими бы ни были его прегрешения, он не заслуживает того, чтобы вечность трястись от отвращения к себе.

Приняв решение, Эмет потянулся и замер. Ему показалось, что из-за туч выглянуло солнце: по спине прошлась ласковая волна тепла. Но туч не было: он открыл глаза и увидел прекрасный зеленый луг, глубокое небо... и золотого льва вдалеке. Тот медленно шел ему навстречу, а когда между ним и изумленным Эметом осталось всего несколько шагов, произнес:

— Ты снова со мной, сын мой?

— Я... о Аслан, я... — он опустил глаза. — Я так виноват.

— Ты виноват только перед собой, душа моя. Ты едва не погубил себя, но ты же себя и спас.

Полный надежды, Эмет подумал о Тириане, но прежняя страсть не отступила.

Лев засмеялся — это было похоже на далекий раскат грома.

— Нет. Ты разрушил тюрьму, которую создал для себя сам.

И, все еще видя непонимание на лице Эмета, спросил:

— Ты поверил, что Таш позволено появляться здесь?

Ответить было нечего.

— И ты веришь, что я могу изгнать тебя?

Против воли Эмет посмотрел на льва и снова стал тонуть в янтарном взгляде. Он должен был вспоминать, как изменились один раз эти глаза, он должен был бояться повторения, он должен был смиренно опустить взор, потому что оказался виноват перед ним дважды. Но в этот момент Эмет и не вспомнил о своем долге, потому что всем своим существом был занят другим: тем пониманием, которое внезапно открылось ему. Он так долго поклонялся безжалостной Таш, что только сейчас смог без страха открыть свое сердце. Любовь Аслана завораживала, и Эмет сам не понял, что улыбается.

— Гномы для гномов, а Эмет судит Эмета, — тархистанец покачал головой, изумляясь прежней глупости.

— Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, сын мой. Но я верю, что ты преодолеешь все препятствия так же, как преодолел это.

Лев наклонил голову и потерся о плечи Эмета.

— Я ждал, когда ты вернешься.

— О, Аслан. Я оскорбил тебя неверием в твою милость, обманул, и теперь я чувствую себя недостойным всего, что меня окружает.

— Сын мой. Ты волнуешься не о том, что важно. Ты не можешь обмануть меня в главном и... неужели ты думаешь, что лучше меня знаешь, кто достоин, а кто нет, находиться в моей земле?

Аслан прорычал это не грозно, а весело и лукаво, ударив хвостом себя по боку, словно расшалившийся котенок. Эмет рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ты был прав, когда говорил, сколь многому мне предстоит научиться.

— Я рад, что ты понял. А теперь иди к королю Тириану. Он будет рад узнать, что ты снова поверил.

— Будь милостив, ответь мне, могу ли я надеяться на... Или... — В лицо ударила жаркая кровь. — О величайший... ты... ты рассказал ему обо мне... о том, как сильно я...

Эмет опустил голову. В этот момент казалось невозможным смотреть на кого бы то ни было. Поэтому он не видел выражения лица Аслана, когда тот шепнул в ответ на оба вопроса:

— Я рассказываю каждому только его историю.


End file.
